tengo miedo a enamorame de ti
by yat luna-san
Summary: todos tenemos miedo al amor por las consecuencias y dolor que lleva, pero nadie dice ¿cuando? y ¿como? pasa, solo te enamoras, acompañen a lucy y a las demas chicas a vivir algo que nadie esperaba. en mi defensa: mal resumen pero no soy buena en esto NALU, GRUVIA PAREJAS PRINCIPALES SECUNADRIAS JERZA, GALE, LAMI Y ETC.
1. Chapter 1

**TENGO MIEDO A ENAMORARME DE TI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Fiore, Magnolia un gremio escandaloso daba la bienvenida al nuevo día que kami les entregaba, después de ganar los juegos mágicos y de ganarles a tártaros, la paz reinaba en Fiore.

Los ciudadanos caminaban por aquellas calles donde había puestos y tiendas, algunos en el parque paseaban y otros tomaban el tren algunos para visitar a sus familiares y otros para tomar unas vacaciones en diferentes lugares turísticos, pero había un dúo que se encontraba luchando con un peli-rosa para que subiera a bordo que se sostenía de un poste de luz.

**-¡Natsu sube al tren por favor!-** dijo una rubia que luchaba con este para que pudiera subir.

**-ah ese infierno no subo-**dijo este en negativa

**-pero tenemos que realizar la misión-** dijo un poco mas molesta la rubia-** y si no subes no podré pagar mi renta y te matare-** dijo con una aura asesina que hizo que el dragón slayer de fuego se soltara y caminara como robot hacia el tren.

* * *

Ya subidos estos caminaron a sus asientos, se encontraron con los demás.

**-ya era hora flamitas-** dijo el mago de hielo cruzado de brazos.

**-grr-** gruño este en el suelo ya que el tren se empezó a mover y cayó noqueado.

Lucy arrastro al dragón slayer hacia su asiento con dificulta lo sentó, ella tomo asiento y acomodo al chico en su regazo, todo bajo la mirada de sus nakamas, happy quiso decir su típica frase pero considero mejor que ellos lo disfrutaran.

**-"no me puedo enamorar de Natsu, pero me es imposible"-** pensó la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza del mago y a la vez la miraba para luego enfocar su mirada a la ventana.

**-Lucy-**llamo el mago de hielo a su compañera

**-mmm…-** respondió levantando su mirada que estaba posada en Natsu

**-¿Qué es eso que cuelga de tu cuello?-** pregunto, todos enfocaron su vista en ello.

**-esto-** lo tomo entre sus manos- **es un regalo que Natsu me hizo en mi cumpleaños-** respondió mirando aquel collar de oro blanco con un dije en forma de un corazón.

**-ah ya-** dijo este cruzado de brazos de nuevamente y después sonrió.

**-Erza-** la mencionada volteo- **¿la misión es muy peligrosa?**- pregunto

**-no, claro que no, solo es un moustro que secuestra chicas bonitas de cabello rubio y cuerpo exquisito, eso decía la descripción de la misión-** respondió, normal como si eso no fuera raro, despreocupadamente

**-ósea que me trajiste como carnada-** dijo Lucy mientras temblaba

-**no, claro que no-** dijo dando a entender que si.

**-Lushe…yo…no…dejare…que…te…pase…algo-**dijo tan difícil y lento pero tan seductoramente para los oídos de la rubia quien no dijo nada.

* * *

Llegaron a la misión, ósea al lugar, la ciudad de Stella una hermosa ciudad conocida por una leyenda de amor realmente encantadora, era una cuidad visitada mucho por las parejas que apenas iniciaban como por matrimonios que viajaban por su luna de miel. Mucha gente la visitaba pero así como la visitaba el peligro era presente.

Los chicos llegaron con la persona que había requerido la ayuda.

**-gracias por venir a ayudarnos-** dijo un joven de unos 26 años, cabello naranja, ojos negros, piel blanca, a la altura de Jellal.

**-siempre que pueda ayudar Fairy Tail vendremos-** respondió titania mirando al joven- **así que díganos mas sobre la misión-** pidió.

**-como dije es un moustro que secuestra a mujeres hermosas, hace ya tres años que esto, al principio no lo veíamos como amenaza por que casi no desaparecían las mujeres, pero con el tiempo desaparecían una tras otra, decidimos poner aviso al consejo pero no venían, así que después de llevarse a todas las mujeres rubias empezó a llevarse a diferentes mujeres entre ellas mi esposa quien estaba embarazada apenas tiene un mes de desaparición…la eh buscado como loco pero no la eh encontrado a si que decidí por pedir ayuda a los gremios y me alegra que alguien me ayude-** dijo este mientras se hacia el fuerte ya que realmente estaba sufriendo.

* * *

La tarde llego y los magos de Fairy Tail, esperaban a su objetivo y para ello tuvieron que usar un cebo así como Natsu hizo con Lucy en su primera misión.

Lucy esperaba a que apareciera el moustro, se encontraba tranquila pero adentro suyo estaba que moría del miedo, estaba sentada mirando un punto inexistente, estaba en pocas palabras actuando, mientras era vigilada por 7 miradas de diferentes puntos, Natsu por el norte, Gray por el este, Erza por el sur, Wendy por el oeste, happy y charle por los cielos, así olvidando un punto por donde el susodicho miraba, el suelo.

Todos estaban expectantes, mientras que Lucy empezaba a sospechar donde podría estar así que siguiendo su actuación, se levanto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sintiendo que alguien la seguía, se detuvo y suspiro al aire, se paso la mano por su cabello, luego se cruzo los brazos mientras miraba el suelo, sentía miedo, empezó a temblar, sentía que estaba viéndolo a los ojos y no era ningún error, el la miraba de una manera aterradora, asquerosa, psicópata.

Todos miraban, vieron la reacción de Lucy cuando temblaba y retrocedía pero como aun miraba el piso, entonces la mano surgió del suelo llevándose a Lucy consigo, todo en cámara lenta para Natsu y los demás y rápida para Lucy.

El primero en llegar fue Natsu quien sentía el olor de Lucy y escuchaba sus gritos desgarradores, empezó acabar como loco, poco después logro llegar a un pasadizo entro, corrió donde los gritos de Lucy se escuchaban detrás de el Erza, Gray y Wendy que con miedo iba, su amiga siendo torturada lo sentía en cada grito que escuchaba, Erza iba maldiciéndose a ella y al moustro que no sabían como era, Gray igual que Erza maldiciéndose pero mas importante estaba mas cabreado que Erza pero sin duda ganaba en eso Natsu, los exceeds quien igual iban estaban con miedo, happy tomo la valentía de aquella vez con Jackal el miembro de explosiones de tártaros donde lo cargo aun sabiendo que podría morir y justo a tiempo lo había soltado, salvándose pero teniendo como premio un gran esponjoso cabello, aumento el vuelo y tomo a natsu quien le agradeció con la mirada.

* * *

Para hacer mas creíble su actuación empezó a reflexionar de sus sentimientos como la historia de amor que se contaba de aquella cuidad.

**-"no…Natsu es mi amigo, no puedo estar sintiendo esto por el, pero lo hago y en vez de sentirme mal no puedo, su cabello, sus ojos, sus rasgos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo pero su voz esa voz que me derrite al escucharla, pero aunque yo me este enamorado de el tengo miedo a ello, se que sufriré, se que llorare, se que se romperá mi corazón por que al final Natsu quiere a Lissana y a mi solo me puede ver como una amiga"-** en eso suspiro, se paso la su mano por su cabello y luego se cruzo de brazos y miro el suelo.

Lucy lo sabia se escondía en el suelo, pero aquella mirada la estaba espantando evitando que pudiera dar aunque sea un poco de valor, al retroceder solo pudo ver aquella sonrisa de un asesino, después solo fue llevada hacia dentro.

Mientras el, la arrastraba ella gritaba por que aquella cosa la estaba lastimando, cada paso que daba apretaba mas su tobillo y realmente estaba escuchando como sus huesos crujían con ello.

Llego a una habitación donde encontró a una mujer embarazada y algunas cuantas chicas de pelo rubio pero mas importante se sorprendió al ver en lo que se había convertido aquella cosa, un joven realmente apuesto, de cabellos negros con toques azules, unos ojos grises, una figura de atleta, una piel blanca y una mirada penetrante.

El la miraba, pero después vio como tomo a una chica de cabellos rubios y la orco esta luchaba y después dejo de respirar todas gritaron ella quiso gritar pero no pudo por que se acerco a la mujer embarazada y la abrazo sabia que era la mujer del cliente y estaba en su deber de ella de protegerla.

El se acerco a todas las rubias que estaban en una esquina.

**-ninguna de ustedes son…me dan asco verlas-** todas gritaron al ver esa sonrisa perversa y ver como ladeo su cabeza a un lado, tomo una por una, eran entre 5 mujeres tomo a la primera y del pelo, y la golpeo todo lo que pudo, los gritos de Lucy no se hicieron esperar ya que aquel espectáculo era horrible y se imaginaba que era a ella que golpeaba.

Recordó que estaba en una misión y no podía permitir que le pasara nada aquella mujer que estaba presentando la intención de tener a su bebe, aquella mujer tenia una panza de 8 meses.

**-tranquila… no te pasara nada, no lo dejare-** dijo Lucy tomando una de sus manos y acariciando su barriga de ella, la mujer se relajo.

El había matado a la rubia con puros golpes, quiso ir por otra pero la miro y sonrió y se acerco pero Lucy ya estaba preparada para todo.

**-te encontré mi estrella-** dijo el tipo acariciando su mejilla de Lucy, esta no hizo nada solo lo miro y en ese momento.

* * *

**-no toques a Lucy-** grito Natsu furioso, caminado hacia el con toda la intención de masacrarlo.

**- ella no se llama Lucy se llama Mariana-** dijo el otro en un grito molesto.

**-¿Qué estupidez dices?-** pregunto Natsu si entender aquello.

**- Mariana te eh encontrado, pensé que me habías dejado, te eh buscado, secuestre a mujeres pensando que eras alguna de ellas pero no te encontré mi estrella, mi amor-** dijo este levantándola y abrazándola.

En eso llegaron Erza, Gray y Wendy, vieron a las mujeres que sollozaban y a la esposa del cliente, después algunos cuerpos ya sin vidas.

Erza le dijo a Wendy que tomara a las mujeres y las sacara de aquel lugar Wendy hizo eso, mientras Erza se acerca con cuidado a la mujer. Lucy lo noto y trato que el solo se enfocara en ella para darle tiempo a Erza, cuando Erza tuvo a al mujer fue directo a Gray quien le dijo que ella llevaría a la mujer dándole a el y Natsu la oportunidad de masacrar a la tipo ese.

**-yo no soy mariana soy Lucy-** dijo Lucy liberándose de aquel abrazo cuando vio que Erza ya no estaba, el la miro y sonrió.

**- Mariana pero ¿Qué dices?-** pregunto el sonriendo, ella lo miro fijamente, Natsu le molesto esto pensaba que Lucy había caído con una sonrisa.

**-quiero que entiendas algo, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia maga celestial de Fairy Tail, no soy ninguna Mariana, no soy tu estrella, no soy tu amor-** la manera en la que dijo todo esto fue fría, mirando al tipo y sin ningún miedo a decir esto.

Saco una llave.

**-ábrete puerta de leo-** grito y un brillo apareció.

Loke golpeo con su puño brillando al tipo que salio disparado a la pared.

**-¿Lucy te encuentras bien?-** pregunto un preocupado Loke.

**- si, gracias Loke- ella volteo a Natsu y este se acerco a ella- estas aquí-** dijo ella abrazándolo.

**-¿como puedes engañarme Mariana?, ¿como puedes olvidar nuestra promesa de amor?, ¿como puedes abrazar a otro hombre?-** pregunto en un grito.

Se acerco veloz mente y golpeo a Natsu y de paso a Loke, se acerco a ella y la zarandeo, Gray molesto le toco el hombro y lo golpeo, este soltó a Lucy y solo le sonrió a Gray.

**-golpeas duro-** dijo mirando a Gray- **pero vas a necesitar mas que eso-** dijo y le dio una patada fuerte en el estomago sacándole en el proceso un poco de sangre a Gray y el aire.

Natsu se levanto ya molesto, camino hacia el, Loke había desaparecido el golpe fue tan duro que hizo que desapareciera.

**-nadie maltrata a Lucy enfrente mío-** dijo tetricamente, el tipo volteo y sonrió, se coloco en posición de combate al igual que Natsu.

**-Mariana prometo ganarle a este tipo, no dejare que nadie te separe de mi de nuevo-** dijo este, Natsu se molesto mas ¿Quién le había dicho al tipo que rea dueño de su Lucy?

La pelea empezó, Natsu daba puñetazos con fuego a su alrededor, patadas y demás, el otro no se quedaba atrás, solo que no usaba magia y esto Lucy lo noto, empezó a recordar la historia de aquella cuidad y a los enamorados, el nombre de cada uno Mariana Collings y Alonso Duarte.

Lucy lo sabía, sabia que hacer pero sabia que seria difícil.

**-alto**-grito ella, los dos se separaron.

**-Alonso, se que piensas que soy Mariana pero lo repetiré yo soy ella, ella ah muerto como tu, ella murió por una enfermedad que no tenia cura, tu por el dolor que sentías caíste en una depresión que te mato lentamente, tu alma valga en este lugar buscando a tu Mariana pero ella te esta esperando en otro lugar mejor, donde nadie se entrepondrá a su relación, nadie los separara por que en ese lugar solo estará ustedes dos-** dijo ella acercándose poco a poco, entonces una voz se escucho.

**-mi Alonso, mi amor, no sabes como te eh extrañado, no sabes como eh sufrido viendo lo que haces, amor mío entiendo que este tan dolido pero mírame estoy aquí esperando a tu llegada como siempre lo hacia, cuando piensas llegar a mi para vivir nuestro amor, oh mi Alonso eh visto como esas mujeres han tirado lagrimas de miedo por lo que hiciste, mi Alonso cuando piensas abrir tus ojos para darte cuenta que esta jovencita no es yo, además ella ya tiene alguien mas y tu ya estas muerto, vamos amor a donde estaremos juntos y nadie nos separara-** dijo una hermosa mujer de altura promedio, de un cuerpo hermoso vestía un vestido blanco, sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, su pelo rubio oscuro un poco mas que el de Lucy, era un poco idéntica a Lucy la grandes diferencias eran un poco el cuerpo Lucy era mas desarrollada, su cabello de Lucy era mas claro, sus ojos de Lucy eran un poco mas claros.

**-mi Mariana, mi estrella, perdón, perdón, perdón, no quise hacer daño pero estaba confundido, estaba dolido, no sabes lo doloroso es no tenerte a mi lado, no sabes como eh extrañado tus besos, tu piel, tu cuerpo, toda de ti, cuando te fuiste me arrepentí de aquellas veces que te rechazaba, pero cuando iniciamos nuestra relación tu estabas enferma y nunca me lo habías dicho, fue un duro golpe-** dijo el tirado en el piso enfrente de ella, Mariana se tiro junto a el y lo beso.

**-tonto, si te fuera dicho fueras estado conmigo por lastima y no quería eso, además me habrás rechazado pero nunca deje de insistir por que te amaba por que sigo amándote, te perdono todo lo que hiciste por que estabas cegado por el dolor, y mas importante te arrepentiste de ello, vamos amor nuestro tiempo ah acabado en este mundo pero en el otro nos espera uno mucho mas largo-** dijo ella levantándose con el y caminado hacia quien sabe que, pero antes voltearon a ver a Lucy y Natsu.

**-gracias y espero que las cosas cambien para bien entre ustedes-** ellos se miraron Lucy se sonrojo y natsu bueno natsu es Natsu, voltearon a ver a Gray.

**-no dejes que ella se vaya de ti**- dijo Alonso

**-no la hagas esperar tanto tiempo podría cambiar y amar a otro-** dijo Mariana.

El no sabía a que hablaban pero no le tomo importancia.

* * *

**-gracias por regresarme a mi esposa-** dijo aquel hombre.

**-nunca supimos su nombre de ambos-** dijo Lucy sonriendo.

**-soy Alfred Duarte y ella es mi esposa Julia Collings de Duarte-** dijo Alfred

**-son…-** dijo Lucy

**-así es nosotros somos familiares de aquella personas que se amaron tanto, pero como se darán cuenta aquella historia tiene 15 años, nosotros éramos unos niños cuando ayudábamos a nuestros hermanos a estar juntos todo a escondida, nos enamoramos cuando yo llevaba las cartas de mi hermano a Julia para que se las entregara a su hermana y ella me daba las de ella para mi hermano-** contó el tipo, le habían dicho quien había sido y también le había contado su esposa que no le hizo a ella nada por ser la hermana de aquella mujer que amo tanto.

**-Lucy, me imagino que conocerás su historia-** dijo la mujer, Lucy negó- **bueno sabes algo**- ella asistió- **en este cofre están todas las cartas que se daban, y los manos escritos de ella contando todo lo que sentía por el y la prohibición de su relación, tu eres como ella y se que estaría feliz que te los diera**- dijo ella acercándose a Lucy entregando el cofre

**-gracias-** dijo Lucy

Ella negó- g**racias a ti por dejarme ver en ti a mi amada hermana, ella era igual que tu un espíritu libre, pero al vez no eres como ella, es curioso-** dijo esta, la abrazo.

* * *

Se habían despedido de ellos y ahora se encontraban camino a magnolia, Lucy hizo lo mismo que había hecho cuando habían ido hacia Stella, acomodo a Natsu en su regazo y acaricio sus cabellos.

Sus nakamas los veían con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-se gussssstan-** dijo happy

**-cállate neko-** dijo Lucy sonrojada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**hola espero les guste esta nueva historia, me gustaria decir que no dejare la otra novela por que me encanta la amo y no la dejare de escribir, pero tuve esta idea y dije por que no, y bueno espero les guste tal vez el primer cap no es muy bueno pero todo poco a poco. **

**mmm... nos vemos **

**by. yat luna **


	2. Chapter 2 callar y observar

**Cáp. 2. "callar y observar"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana del día sig había llegado, todos los magos estaban en el gremio como siempre, algunos bebían desde muy temprano, otros charlaban pero ella solo estaba sentada enfrente de la barra en su lugar de siempre.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y una hermosa albina la miraba con preocupación, era raro verla perdida.

**-¿sucede algo Lucy?-** pregunto mira.

**- mmm… nada ¿Por qué?-** respondió Lucy.

**-esta muy perdida-** respondió mira.

**-estaba pensando en la leyenda que se cuenta de la cuidad de Stella-** dijo Lucy.

**-¿y piensas contármela?-** pregunto mira con aquella sonrisa que entregaba a todos.

**- si-** asistió.

**-nosotras también queremos escucharla-** dijo cana que llegaba con su barril. Y acompañada de juvia, levy, erza, wendy, evegreen. Y las demás chicas del gremio.

**-OK-** dijo Lucy sonriendo

**-esperen ¿Dónde esta lissana?-** pregunto mira.

**-no sabemos-** dijeron todos.

**-bueno luego se la contamos-** dijo erza.

Lucy asistió y empezó con su historia.

**-bien la historia se sitúa hace mas de 15 años, según una carta de julia donde me explica la historia de amor de su hermana fue tomada como la leyenda pero esa no es-** dijo Lucy, recordando lo leído-

**-entonces ¿Cuál es la leyenda?-** pregunto levy ya interesada.

**- bueno-** dijo Lucy para iniciar.

_Hace mas de 15 años, la cuidad de Stella era un pueblo donde los pobres trabajaban en esclavitud y sus jefes eran personas de gran arrogancia. Los esclavos eran personas de diferentes corazones, algunos tenían odio hacia sus jefes y cualquier momento tomarían venganza, otros eran personas que tenían miedo por lo que aceptaban ya que temían que les quitaran su vida, y los otros eran de buen corazos, fuertes y que no soportaban las injusticias, y si trabajan de esclavos era por que la necesidad de darle un bocado de comida a sus familias los obligaba._

_Había entre todos ellos un niño de grandes habilidades para todo, un corazón noble, bueno y fuerte, no toleraba las injusticias y siempre que podía ayudaba a los suyos aunque las consecuencias fueran maltrato físico y verbal._

_Las grandes familias de ahí eran personas atroces, los hombres abusaban de las pobres mujeres y niñas esclavas, las mujeres que se daban cuenta no decía nada por temor a sus maridos, pero algunas preferían eso antes que ellos las tocaran a ellas, les daba asco ser tocadas por su marido ya que eran casadas sin amor, obligadas o vendidas._

_La mayoría de esas mujeres odiaban aquellas personas que les servían con sudor y sangre. ¿Por qué?... las mujeres son vanidosas y odiaran a todas que crean que son mejor que ellas, en lo que sea, esas mujeres eran interesadas y mientras sus maridos les dieran de comer y las visitera que hiciera con su vida lo que quisieran._

_Los niños y niñas eran malcriados, maltrataban a la servidumbre como les venia en gana, si ellos decían córtate, aunque les dolieran tenían que hacerlo, algunos se negaban y su castigo era no volver a ver la luz del día._

_Pero había una niña de un corazón noble, tranquilo, cariñoso y lleno honestidad y justicia, ella odiaba su vida, por la simple razón de que no soportaba lo que hacia su padre, sus tíos, sus abuelos, y las demás gente de sociedad, a quien amaba con todo el corazón era a su madre, ella era igual que la niña, pero su madre había sido vendida por sus padres para evitar que su hija escapara con el amor de su vida, un esclavo._

_Un domingo en la mañana, las mujeres con sus hijos iban a misa donde tanto esclavas y adineradas podían estar sin perjuicios. Aunque las adineradas se sentaban enfrente, las esclavas deberían sentarse hasta tras lejos de ellas._

_Aquella mañana el niño de gran corazón llamado Louis duarte, iba en sus mejores ropas acompañando a su madre y hermana, pues el pensaba que ninguna mujer debería estar sin la compañía de un hombre que las protegiera, habían llegado temprano pero el ruido de una carreta detenerse, hizo que volteara a ver._

_De aquella carreta bajaba una hermosa mujer de pelos rubios como el sol, una piel blanca y con finos rasgos en su rostro, ojos café oscuro. Traía un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido, un vestido de una reina. Detrás de ella venia la niña de corazón noble y bueno su nombre Angeline Collings, Louis al verla sintió que su pequeño corazón de 10 años era flechado, la niña podía tener un año menor, era idéntica su madre y tenia un vestido de princesa de un azul un tanto claro y fuerte._

_Angeline al alzar la vista lo vio, y al igual que el sintió un flechazo en su corazón, eran pequeña tenia 9 años pero sabia que era amor, su madre siempre le contaba con sentías al estar enamorada, le contaba historias de amor y ella leía las grandes obras de amor que se habían escrito. Sin duda kami le había puesto al amor de su vida enfrente de ella._

_Sus madres de ambos los llamaron, el sonrió eh hizo una reverencia como siempre hacia al ver a los adinerados, pero aquella reverencia fue diferente. Ella paso y volteo vio como le sonreía y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ella hizo lo mismo. Le sonrió, las mejillas de ambos eran adornadas de un lindo y tierno sonrojo._

_Aquel día en la tarde ambos se dieron cuenta que siempre se volverían a ver, pues los padres de Louis trabajaban para los padres de Angeline._

_Los días pasaban y Angeline escapaba a jugar con el solo sabiendo que su madre sabia a donde se dirigía, habían pasado tres meses desde que se conocieron, a_

_Angeline se enamoraba de Louis al pasar los días y Louis le pasaba lo mismo._

_Angeline estaba por cumplir 18 años, según su padre ya era hora de encontrar marido, había planeado una gran fiesta para que su hija encontrara a su marido, pero ella sabia mejor que la fiesta era para ver quien daba la oferta mas grande para comprarla._

_Con los pasos de los años se había convertido una hermosa mujer, con cuerpo que nadie poseía, con una mirada de inocencia que todos añoraban en una mujer. Angeline molesta por lo que su padre quería, se desahogo con su madre._

_Le dijo todo el desprecio que sentía a su padre y aquella sociedad que solo amaban al dinero, su madre como nadie había consolaba a su hija, entonces su hija le dijo que su corazón era ocupado ya, amaba a un hombre de un corazón que ya no había, le dijo que era hermoso y tenia una bella alma, que era con el hombre que quería pasar sus días. Su madre sonrió, sabia quien era y estaba segura que serian felices._

_Su madre la alzo del suelo por los hombros, le dijo que la ayudaría ah ser feliz con el, su hija se sorprendió pero sonrió al fin, su madre la apoyaba, así que le dijo gracias, su madre mando a llamar aquel hombre, le dijo a su hija que espera a que llegara y le digiera y confesara su amor, ella estaría en el otro cuarto._

_Su hija asistió, su madre salio de la habitación, ella espero a que su amado llegara, no tardo en abrirse la puerta, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que sentía que podía ser escuchado, sentía que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerla, el sonrió al verla, el corazón de ella latió con mas fuerza de lo que pensaba que ya no podía._

_Louis estaba igual que ella, pero como hombre no podía dejar que viera ese lado, así que le pregunto que donde estaba su madre ya que lo necesitaba, ella le respondió que su madre le había dado aquella oportunidad ya que ambos tenían prohibido verse, pues cuando eran niños su padre de ella se había enterado y le había prohibido verse._

_Louis sonrió por ello pero luego pregunto por su hermano mayor, ella le respondió que había salido con su padre aun asunto que los nesecitaban, el volvió a sonreír, se acercaron cada vez mas, sabían que las palabras sobraban pues sabían que se amaban, el tomo una de sus manos y con la otra acaricio la mejilla de ella, aunque ella sabia que estaba sucio, no le molestaba pues para el eso era una virtud mas que veía en el, el la había besado tan lento pero apasionadamente, la mano que acariciaba su mejilla la tomo por la nuca para profundizar mas el beso, la otra mano soltó la de ellas y la poso por su espalda pegándola mas a el, ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos, por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse._

_Entonces los dos sonrieron y pegaron sus frentes, ella se separo y lo llevo a la cama, se sentaron en la orilla, ella le contó lo que su padre planeaba y sobre todo que su madre no estaba desacuerdo, el había respondido que no quería que se casara, que huyeran, que tal vez era pobre y no podría darle los lujos que ella merecía pero que nunca le faltaría un bocado y que si el amor de ambos eran fuertes nada podría separarlos, ella sonrió aun sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, acepto irse con el, su madre quien escuchaba, sonrió ella los ayudaría aunque significara su muerte, Angeline le dijo que el lujo que ella merecía era su amor, pues su amor de el y ella era tan fuerte que superarían cualquier adversidad._

_Así que con una plan donde escaparían esa misma noche, pero mientras seguirán fingiendo algo que no existía, la hora de la fiesta llego y ella ya estaba lista, los invitados llegaron, se encontraban como siempre hablando de negocios, y las mujeres criticando a todo los que podían, ella los mió desde arriba del segundo piso de la casa, sabia que pronto entraría en aquella manada de gente asquerosa, pero que pronto escaparía con el hombre que la haría feliz._

_La anunciaron, y ella bajo con una falsa sonrisa, pues aunque quisiera sonreír sinceramente no podía, todos sonrieron por ella pero igual que ella era falsa, algunas jovencitas de su edad la miraban con envidia, las mujeres empezaron a hablar a sus espaldas pestes de ella, la fiesta inicio, algunos jóvenes la sacaban a bailar y uno que otro le decía tanta vulgaridad, de cómo la harían suya y ella lo disfrutaría, y otros solo le decían que les serviría como un objeto mas, ella molesta por eso quería gritarle y todo pero sabia que todos la verían mal aunque eso no le importaba pero sabia que su padre la golpearía después._

_La hora de ver a su marido, quien pagara mas lo seria, su padre empezó a recibir fuertes propuestas pero una de ellas fue la que gano 1,000,000,000 jewels era la cantidad que había ganado, el tipo era presentable, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, alto, de piel blanca y claro con rasgos de alguien de riqueza, el le sonrió y le pidió un baile, ella no respondió por que sabia que su hombre, la miraba, su padre acepto por ella, bailaron y aquel tipo era diferente la había tratado, amablemente, nunca le dijo que seria un objeto y menos que la haría suya de una manera asquerosa, al contrario solo le sonrió._

_La hora de escapar había llegado, el la esperaba con un caballo ya listo, pues la madre de ella les había dado aquello, su hija le dijo a su madre gracias y que ella negara que los había ayudado, que si podía le digiera que nunca estuvo enterada, pues sabia que su madre daría su vida para que ellos fueran felices, ella no quería eso pues algún día, quería que su madre les contara su historia a sus nietos y aquella historia llegara a sus futuras generaciones, Louis le había pedido lo mismo a su madre y suegra, pues el quería que algún día conocieran a sus nietos, con todo el dolor de sus madres aceptaron._

_Su madre de Angeline estaba por acostarse cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta violentamente, ella asustada se levanto, vio a su esposo enojado, la sujeto de los hombros y la zarandeo, le pregunto donde estaba su hija, ella haciendo lo que su hija y yerno le pidieron dijo que no sabia a que hablaba, su esposo le respondió que si sabia, ella negó y dijo que no sabia de que hablaba, que ella la había dejado dormida, lo había dicho tan convisente que el creyó, entonces su esposo creo un búsqueda, los oficiales salieron, el antes había pedido que no digieran nada pues no quería que su yerno supiera la bajeza que había hecho su hija._

_Louis y Angeline habían llegado a una cabaña, realmente alejada, por algún presentimiento de ambos, se juraron amor eterno aquella noche, ella y el se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, sudados y cansados, se abrazaron, el sabiendo que ese podría ser su fin, le dijo que siempre la amaría y la cuidaría de quien sea, que tal vez en un futuro estarían juntos de nuevo, ella no entendió pero le respondió que siempre lo amaría y el seria el dueño de su corazón, que estaba feliz por que el fuera el primero y ultimo, al poco tiempo cayeron dormidos, escucharon ruidos que los despertaron, sabían que era ya de madrugada._

_Se vistieron y entonces se abrazaron, la puerta de aquella cabaña se abrió y dejo ver al padre de esta, su padre se acerco a ellos y los separo y los golpeo, un puñetazo a el y una cachetada a ella, les grito y a el le dijo que jamas volvería haber a su hija, le dijo que no era nadie y no era lo suficiente a ella, el le respondió que aunque no tenia dinero si podía hacerla feliz, como el no podía con su mujer, el padre de Angeline ordeno que lo arrestaran y a ella le dijo que esperaba que no fuera hecho una locura, entonces su hija en un fuerte enojo, le dijo que se había hecho mujer con el, que jamas olvidarían sus caricias y que el era a quien había escogido y aunque no quisiera ella seria feliz._

_Su padre molesto por eso la golpeo, ella aunque lloraba no se arrepentía de haberle dicho que amaba a Louis. Su padre ordeno que la llevaran a su casa, y así hicieron pero antes enfrente de sus ojos de ella su padre le quito la vida a la persona que ella amaba, ella grito y se soltó fue hacia el y lo cargo, le dijo que no la dejara que no podría sin el, el le dijo que estaba feliz por ser el único en su corazón, le dijo que la amaba y que si se casaba le digiera la verdad a su esposo, pues no quería que la golpeara, ella en lagrimas dijo que jamas se casaría, el sonrió y sus ultimas palabras fueron te amo y recuerda lo que te dije, ella rompió en llanto desgarrador y su padre molesto por esto la levanto y la llevo al carruaje, el cuerpo de Louis fue enterrado en aquel lugar._

_Al final ella murió después de haberse casado, de depresión._

Lucy había terminado su historia.

**-se dice que el hermano de ella tuvo a una hija hermosa y la hermana de el tuvo un varón, aquellos vivieron lo mismo y la misma tragedia paso, sus hermanos de ellos tuvieron otros hijos, por parte de los collings tuvieron dos hijas y por parte de duarte dos varones, una de las collings estaba enferma pero no era de preocuparse mariana collings y alonso duarte pasaron por aquella tragedia, se dice que la muerte los separo y la maldad de la gente pero al otro lado de la vida su amor sigue siendo fuerte y que siempre ayudaran y cuidaran al amor puro, sea quien sea, ellos harán que estén juntos aunque nadie lo quiera así, solo si el amor de ambos es fuerte ellos los ayudaran-** dijo Lucy luego vio a todo el gremio que la veían con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-que historia mas linda y dolorosa-** dijo levy llorando y siendo abrazada por gajeel

**-Louis fue un hombre-** dijo elfam abrazando a evegreen.

**-Angeline-san y Louis-san pobre de ellos-** dijo wendy siendo abrazada por romeo que también lloraba.

**-maldita gente que no los acepto-** dijo erza, molesta pero con lagrimas.

**-el destino fue cruel-** dijo cana quien con su barril lloraba.

**-juvia cree que aun siendo separados su amor fue tan fuerte que logro unir a sus descendientes**- dijo juvia quien lloraba en el pecho de su gray-sama quien no toleraba ver a una mujer llorar y menos si era juvia.

Lucy asistió, y en eso las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

**-natsu gracias-** dijo lissana quien había llegado con un ramo de flores.

Natsu que no había dicho nada sobre la historia, se sorprendió por lo de lisanna y no solo el todos.

**-acepto se tu novia-** dijo ella sonriendo y lanzándose a el.

Todos se callaron, pararon de llorar, pues ellos sabían que natsu amaba a la maga celestial y no a la pequeña struss.

Natsu no sabia que decir, solo miro a Lucy, y negando con su mirada.

Todos aun sin entender los felicitaron.

Lucy solo callo y observo, no sabia que decir, si era una de las primeras sabrían que lo decía por hipocresía, si era una de las ultimas la miraría con lastima pero si felicitaba después de un miembro, las cosas saldrían igual, no tenían escapatoria, entonces aun con su corazón roto, observo y no dijo nada

Mirajane quien se había dado cuenta, trato de hacer que nadie mirara a Lucy y se pusieran tristes, luego natsu aclararía todo aunque eso lastimara su corazón de su hermana.

* * *

La tarde había pasado y Lucy caminaba normal hacia su casa.

Cuando llego se tiro en el suelo, lloro.

**-tonta, tonta, tonta-** se dijo y se golpeo en su cabeza- **por que nunca te creíste que natsu podría amar a lissana, lo sabía pero no quería creerlo.**

Lucy paro de llorar sabia que en cualquier momento aparecían sus amigos y tal vez el, así que no mostraría que estaba dolida, se mostraría fuerte, ella sabia que el enamorase tenia sus consecuencias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**hola, ¿como estan? les eh traido otro cap. **

**espero les guste, por alguna estraña razon me gusto segun yo la leyenda. **

**y espero que igual a ustedes. **

**mmm... que mas deberia decir. asi **

**gracias por los favoritos y los seguimientos a esta novela. **

**y bueno es todo nos vemos luego. **

**by. yat luna :)**


End file.
